Serpentine Courage
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Daphne stays behind to fight because she wants to be more than just another Slytherin. Pansy stays for her.:: Pansy, Daphne, and courage under pressure.


_For the Convince Me Competition (round 10- DaphnePansy) and the Ultimate Patronus Quest (Lioness- Write about bravery)_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Pansy demands, catching Daphne by the wrist. "We're supposed to be evacuating. You heard them."

Daphne bites her lip. She had hoped no one would notice as she slipped against the exodus of Slytherins and those too young to fight. More than anything, though, she wanted Pansy to remain oblivious until she reached safety. "I'm going back, Pansy," she answers, hating the way her voice trembles. She needs to be strong now, but her voice betrays her fear. "I have to."

Pansy shakes her head. "You don't _have_ to do anything," she insists. "We're getting the hell out of here. This isn't our fight. It's Potter's and the rest of those idiots'."

Daphne touches her hand to Pansy's cheek, her heart breaking. Pansy would never understand. She's always be a Slytherin to the core, so ambitious, so determined to save her own skin. But Daphne has always been different. She's hated this new order, and she can't sit by and do nothing.

"Come with me, Daphne," Pansy pleads. "You're not a hero."

Daphne closes her eyes. It's tempting to let Pansy take her by the hand and lead her away from the battle. Her touch has always been so surprisingly gentle, the only thing that keeps Daphne sane some days. But she can't do it, not this time.

"I'm not a hero," she agrees. "I'm not trying to be one. I'm just doing what's right, Pansy. Aren't you sick of the way they talk about us? You saw them back there!"

"Exactly. All the more reason to leave them to die," she says. "They've made their choice."

"And I've made mine."

Silence hangs between them as their peers pass them by. Daphne wonders how long it will take before they notice the two of them.

"Come with me," Pansy says again, taking Daphne by the hand, tears in her eyes. "You know I can't do this without you."

Daphne shakes her head. "You go. You don't want to fight, and I won't judge you for that. I love you," she says, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "But I want to be something more, something better. I don't want to just survive. I want to live."

Pansy swallows and looks away. Her chin quivers, and her body shakes. Daphne hates herself a little bit. She's always promised herself that she would never make Pansy cry the way Draco did, but now she's broken her promise.

"Be safe," Pansy whispers. "Come back to me. Promise me that you will."

Daphne hesitates. War is no place for such promises. It would be too cruel to offer Pansy false hope. Instead, she pulls the other girl close, wrapping her arms tightly around her and kissing her deeply. She hopes that the kiss will tell Pansy everything that she can't bring herself to say. That she'll fight as hard as she can. That she'll do everything in her power to make it out alive.

"I love you," Pansy whispers, pulling away. She moves her fingers to her neck, removing the pendant she always wears- an emerald stone with a pansy flower etched into the surface. "Wear this for luck?"

Daphne feels tears prick her eyes as she accepts the necklace. She nods, securing it around her own neck. "Pansy, I-"

"Miss Greengrass, Miss Parkinson," Professor Slughorn calls, approaching them. "Time is of the essence, my dears. If you're going to evacuate-"

"I'm going to fight," Daphne says.

Slughorn studies her for a moment, undoubtedly looking for any traces of a joke or a trick in her words. He nods. "In that case, I will see you shortly, Miss Greengrass," he says proudly. "Miss Parkinson, follow me."

Daphne wants to reach out to Pansy and pull her into one last embrace, but she knows it would be foolish. It's critical that the others are gone before all hell breaks loose. She nods and takes a step back, watching as Slughorn leads Pansy along with the others. Her fingers wrap around the emerald pendant, and she tries not to think that it might be the last time she ever sees her girlfriend again.

"Wait, Professor," Pansy says suddenly and pulls away, starting back for Daphne.

"Miss Parkinson, I'm afraid the time for goodbyes has passed. You must join the others, dear girl."

Pansy shakes her head and grabs Daphne's hand. "I'm not fighting for Potter or any of them," she says, glancing at her girlfriend with a small smile. "But Slytherins look after their own."

Daphne feels her heart flutter in her chest. "Pans, are you sure?" she whispers.

Pansy nods. "If you go, I go. Someone's gotta have your back if these neanderthals mistake you for the enemy," she says.

Daphne throws her arms around her, kissing her again, laughing and crying, unable to believe what's she's heard. "I love you," she says before capturing her lips in another kiss.

Slughorn clears his throat. "Yes, well. I do hope you two wrap things up before I return. We do have a war to fight," he says.

Daphne smiles against her girlfriend's lips. She was always going to fight, but now, with Pansy by her side, she feels like maybe she can win.


End file.
